Times Memorable
by o.OKatharynO.o
Summary: Abusive husband and a halfbreed daughter, Rin has it bad. And just when things are about to et worse, will the man of her dreams (literaly) come to save her and help her get her daughter back?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

_Goodbye Beloved_

She'd waited for him to come home fore hours that night. Her baby

was with him. She stood and walked slowly towards the window. "How could

I have been so blind." Her gaze landed on the first tree that lead in to the forest.

That was were she had last seen her beloved daughter, Miaka, and her physicaly

abusive husband, Kia.

She was terified to let Miaka go with him, but he said that he would kill her

baby if she didn't get of the way. So she did. They had been gone for 2 days and she

was never going to see Miaka again. Than a flashback came to her.

* * *

"Momma I don't wanna go! Please don't make me!"

Kia held tigher to Miaka. He startedwalking to the woods slowly.

"Don't come for her, Rin, or i'll kill her."

Miaka had tears streaming down her face. Her red hair, wet with tears

and the rain that was falling hard, clung to her 8 year old face. Rin was crying

silently, but you wouldn't be able to see it through the rain.

"Please Kia." Rin looked in to her daughters trembling green eyes.

"Please don't take her."

Kia looked at Rin and laughed.

"After what you did you don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone!

You went against your word twice and this time I won't be so forgiving!"

Rin fell to her knees sobbing. She knew he wouldn't let Miaka go. So

even through all the tears shed by herself and her daughter; she watched them

dissapear in to the demon infested forest.

* * *

Rin lightly touched the black rose that was inked in to the skin above 

her

collar bone.Her eyes were red and stung with the need to cry. She leaned against

the window. 'Why...?' A knock at the curtain broke her concentration.

She quickly walked to the door, but when she opened it her heart sank.

Kia stood in her doorway; with no Miaka in sight.

"Kia...Kia where's Miaka?!"

Rin grabbed hold of his Youkata and asked again. He looked down at

her with disgust.

"Get your hands off me, wench!"

Kia pushed Rin aside and walked in to there home.

"She is safe from you and your demon lover. Your lucky I give you the

satisfaction of knowing that she is alive."

His eyes bore in to her; digging deep in to her soul. Rin stood, her head to the floor.

"Please Kia, I'm sorry it was my mistake, don't punish Miaka."

Kia raved without warnin; he picked Rin up by her arms and proceeded

to drang her in to the demon-filled forest. Rin panicked. What was he going to do

to her this time? Normaly she would just do what he wanted her to do, even if it

hurt her, because he constantly threatened Miaka's life.

There was no one she could turn to. The villagers would've cheered him

on. After all Miaka was a half breed. Kia threw her to the ground and it was at this

moment that she thought about running. She knew he would catch her, but it was

worth a shot. Seemingly efortlessly her legs kicked up, off the ground and she ran.

She ran with everything in her that still had hope. She sprinted over longs and

skipped over leaves and pines.

Nothing more was on her mind than finding her daughter and leaving this

place. She could hear Kia, he was close, but she had no idea how close he truely

was until she felt a blow to the back of her head. Rin fell to the ground with a

painfull 'thud'! She back away against a stone wall and looked up at him: terified.

Almost imediatle her visian blurred. Her head felt like it was spinning

and as her eyes closed in to unconsiousness she saw Kia fall to the ground and

what she thought was an angel came in to view.Her eyes narrowed to try and see

better but her last ounce of energy escaped her and she went limp.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first

chapter! Chapter 2 will be out soon (AKA: once I

get a couple reviews)

Hee Hee Hee.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2

_Dreams of Angels_

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. 'That damn Jakken has to shut up!'

His eyes closed in annoyance for a split second. Than imediatly he stopped and

turned ever so slightly to give Jakken a death glare. It worked to. Happy though he

would never admit it-he turned around and continued.

Than he thought about his mother. Her words from 72 years ago ran

through his mind. He was only a pup himself, but as she lay on her death bed she

pleaded with him. "Sesshomaru...promise me you'll be mated on your 78th

summer of birth. Promise me."

Ofcoarse he had promised her, her wished. She was dying and causing

her more pain would be inconceivable. He had no idea why she wanted it to be on

that day, but it just happened to be in 2 weeks. The was why he was in the forest.

He was on his way to the southern Castle to court the lady of the castle.

Sesshomaru's silvery-white hair blew around his face. He was

compelled to look in the direction the wind came from and what he smelled

was fear. He heard a scream, that most likely came from a woman.

He directed his path towards the scream. As he walked onward

toward the scream, he saw a man. The man was running; a focoused

expression on his face. There was a blade in his hand and what looked like

blood was on the end.

Everything in his being told him to fallow the man. Even though

he dispised humans...he went along with his instincs. He moved swiftly

through the trees. He found the man hovering over a terified woman.

She, most likely the woman who screamed, had bruises from

days or weeks ago. Sesshomaru wondered why this man would want to

hurt the woman. Not that he cared. He was just curious. She seemed lovely

enough for a human.

She had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were a dark chacolate

brown that matched her hair. Her skin was lightly tanned. She obviously

hadn't been working in any feilds.

Than he smelled the faint scent of an Earth demon was on the

woman. 'Could she have lain with one?' That would explain the mans

frustration, if she was his. Than he watched as the man swung the blades

handle to the back of her head.

Sesshomaru moved quickly behind the man. He waited for him to

make his move and than he placed his hands on either side of the mans

head.

"You have made a mistake. Never raise your hand to a woman."

He twisted the mans neck. The man fell limp to the ground

beside the woman. As the woman drifted in and out of consiousness he

picked her up with one demonic arm and one human arm. Placing her on

his dragon demon companion he raised in to the air and they flew away.

Along the trip home he constantly asked himself the same

question. 'Why do I feal obligated to help this girl?' He came up with no

answers. Even when they landed he told Kaira, one of the servents, to put

her in the best room they hand; apart from his and his fathers and mothers.

He stayed out side of her room for the majority of what time she

had been there, apart from checking on the castle's standings. Now he was

staring at her doorway like a fool and he was only going to interogate her.

He closed his eyes for a second and than walked in to her room.

Automaticaly his face went back in to its emotionless expression. His

stomache almost did a back-flip when he saw the girl was still

uncounsious. That ment he could pospone the questioning.

But then to his dismay her eyes fluttered and her head turned a

degree. Than, out of spite it seemed, her eyes opened looking directly at

him. They seemed to connect with his deeply.

He was shocked beyond reason when instead of screaming with

fright she smiled.

"My gardian angel...

* * *

Hi. Its me again. Another chapter is up and running. Again more revies are apreciated. They way I post is I don't post on chapter until the one after it is finished, but if I'm having trouble writing the other one and it takes like a month than I will update the finished chapter. Oh well any comments to me just review! 

I also want to the reviewers on the first chapter. You inspiered me to write more. -tear- lol

Ja.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

_We're leaving?_

Sesshomarus eyes widened as she spoke to him. Angels? What

was she talking about. Right now Sesshomaru had only one goal. Find out

about her and get her back home so she didn't have to polute his air with

her retched human stench.

He immediatly slaped hiself for saying that. He had to correct

himself. Her smell was anything but retched. Infacted it was the best scent

he had ever encountered, but he wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

especialy the woman.

"Your name. What is your name woman?"

He spoke; his voice was cold and harsh. The woman tilted her

head and her eyes narrowed as if she was wondering something.

"My name is Rin."

Her voice was slightly high-pitched and soft. Before Sesshomaru

could as her about which village she was from she sat up in bed and raised

her head diffiantly.

"What shall I call you, demon?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her throught

slamming her against the headboard. Rin raised an eyebrow like that didn't

bother her.

"Know your place human. never disrespect this Sesshomaru!"

Rin smiled as Sesshomaru let her slip out of his grasp.

"I know my place. And I am no less alive than you are so don't

you dare berate me."

Sesshomaru glared at her. How could she disrespect him like

this? He was Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands. Sitting up straight

she sighed and looked up at him.

"So I guess your called Sesshomaru?"

"I am Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands."

Rin smiled and threw back the sheets that covered her only to f

ind that she was completely stark naked. She shreiked and threw them

back on top of her. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, but kept on his

emotionless face.

"A servent will be in here with a new kimono for you soon."

Sighing Rin nodded and slouched down. She looked

Sesshomaru up and down. Sesshomaru couldn't figure out for the life of him

why this woman was so unafraid of him. Infact she showed no fear at all.

Instead she showed bravery.

The thing that realy got him though was the way her whole body

seemed to flushed when she pulled the sheets away from herself. He had

to admit she had a lovely body.

The tension seemed to build between them as the minutes

passed. Sesshomaru had stayed in her room even though he had other

buisness to attened to. Finaly after ages of silence the servent, Keira,

came to the door way and bowed pulling back the curtain. Sesshomaru

nodded to her .

"Come in Keira. Dress her and escort her to the dinning hall."

Sesshomaru stood and left the two in the room. Keira walked in, never looking up. She placed the kimono on the bed and looked up to Rin.

"Your kimono, Rin-sama"

Rin was shocked to say the least. She had never before been

adressed so formaly and it confused her a bit. She took the kimono from

Keira and couldn't help but notice the girl looked releived.

"Why do you look like you have just been granted life in shackles

and not the death penalty?"

Keira looked up with a confused expression and than spoke. Her

voice was horse and deep.

"I...," She cleared her throught,"...I thought I was to dress you."

Rin smiled softly at the timid slave. She pulled herself from the

sheets of the futon and wrapped the kimono around herself; tieing it around

the waist. She walked to Keira and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can very well dress myself. Please, do not adress me so

formaly. Just call me Rin."

Keira smiled and Rin found great joy in seeing it. Than Keira

tilted her head in the direction of the door. It was ment as a fallowing sign. I

stopped her and my eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"Keira...why is it so hard for you to speak now?"

"Lord Sesshomaru does not like us to speak. He keeps a quiet

household."

Rin nodded and walked out with her. As she stepped in to the

hall way she saw portraits and hangings and scrolls on the walls. She was

amased by how Sesshomaru had come to gain these things.

The more she walked the louder the silence became. She sighed

loudly and Keira noticably flinched. She must have been telling the truth

than. This castle must be full of servents who are used to dead silence.

How horrid was that. They probably never her the beuty of song

before either. She would have to sing to them in the slaves chambers one

day. There was no way she was going to stay in this house long with out

music. Than again she wasn't going to be staying here anyways.

She still had to find her daughter. Kami help her if anyone

touched her daughter. They would die a thousand deaths. Than as they

neared the dining area her thoughts lead her Tomahome.

They hadn't been close emotionaly, just physicaly. Rin was

paining because of Kia and Toma was just as lonely without a mate. They

had met and things got way to out of hand. The first encounter caused

Miaka and the second, she didn't yet know.

Shaking the thought of Toma out of her head she saw

Sesshoamru sitting at a rather long table. She sat and looked straight at

him. She placed her hands in her lap and narrowed her eyes.

"When will I be set free to find my daughter."

"You will not be. I will be acompanying you on your search."

Rin was utterly and completely confused now. Why was he

offering her help? There had to be some kind of catch. She had to owe him

something in return. Than she asked the question that had been nagging

her.

"Why did you save me from Kia?"

Sesshomaru stood. He didn't know the answer to that question

so he wouldn't say a thing. Quickly he made his way to her and spoke.

"Be ready. We will be leaving at new light."

Rin nodded and watched him turn and dissapear in to the hall.

She couldn't shake this feeling that her daughter was being hurt some

where. It made her eyes sting with the need to cry.

* * *

"Inuyasha...lets get going I don't sence any shards." 

Inuyasha stood stalk still. He had caught the scent of a half

demon. Normaly he wouldn't of cared inless they had a shard, but in this

one he could feel the half demons pain. He turned toward Kagome.

"Kagome, come with me."

He bent his knees and Kagome climbed on him. In a flash they

were off. They were getting closer he could scent it out among the village

below. The smell of blood asaulted him and he landed right infront of a verry

young looking girl.

He could immediatly tell she was the half demon he had

scented. She looked frightened and she spoke one word over and over

again.

"Don't...don't..."

Kagome shimmied off of Inuyasha's back and slowly made her

way to the girl. She held out her hand and smiled.

"Hello there. I'm Kagome... whats your name?"

The young demon looked up at her and whispered so softly

Kagome barely herd it.

"Miaka..."

Kagome smiled brightly as the girl placed her small hand in her

bigger one.

"What a beautiful name. What are you doing out here all by

yourself?"

"My daddy hurt me and left me here. He said mommy wouldn't

come for me."

Kagome's eyes widened and she scooped the little girl in her

arms. There was no way she was going to let this girl stay by herself. She

looked to Inuyasha who in turn sighed, but said nothing.

Kagome took that as an 'bring her along' and climbed on his

back, the little safely held. They made there way back to Songo and

Miroku. Once they arrived they had to figure out what to do with this little

one.

* * *

Hi there. Thank you for all the reveiws. 

WRBB: The Moulin Rouge is a good idea, but don't think that I would be able to start that one until I finish these. I wil lconcider it and watch the movie again.

S-g8270: Thanks for reveiwing chapter two.

UC: I totally love Sesshomaru too. Thats one of the reasons I love Sess/Rin pairings.

R-A-Y-L: Hee. Thanks. Just for that comment I am going to write some kind of yaoi just for you. lol

I am making a goal to note everyone that reveiws from now on.

See ya in Chapter Four!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

_Blah_

Rin looked to the bolted door. She was furious with

Sesshomaru. He had been here not too long ago explaining to her about

her daughter. Rin's burnt, red eyes closed as another tear fell.

"Lies...they must be lies."

Deep down she had the nagging feeling that Miaka had been

murdered, but would've never let herself admit it . Than Sesshomaru

came to her roon two nights ago.

He told her that Miaka had been found dead.

At first she hadn't beleived him, but as the days passed and her heart

turned to stone she began to beleive....to greive. Everyone she'd ever

loved had perished.

There was nothing left for her to live for. Keira came to check on

her often, but almost always found her lieing on her bed, silent as the

grave.

Now Rin was sitting beside the window paine hugging a sheet

around her small frame. Than an unaccpected knock sounded at the

door. She stood and reajusted the sheet around her.

"Come in."

Jakken came in to the room. His face was almost as red as a

cherry's and it looked as if steam was floating from the top of his head.

Behind him came The Lord of the West, Sesshomaru.

There he stood in all his glory. It seemed mocking to Rin.

His stare ever fastened in its same stoic expression. At this

moment she dispised him more than anything in the world, but she felt

she depended on him.

After all he _was_ the one who was there for when

the news came, but he was also the deliverer. Sesshomaru stared her

down as he prepared for her cursing at his coming statment.

"I am leaving to patrol my boarders. You are to to come with this

Sesshomaru."

Rin narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. Why was he telling

her this? Did he want her to leave after keeping her locked up in this room

like a caged animal?

To Sesshomaru's surprise Rin neither cursed nor threw a fit.

"Why is that any of my concern?"

Just as she finished that question Keira came inside of the room

and started to gather clothes in to a parcel. Sesshomaru, however, never

took his eyes off Rin.

"You are to accompany me on this journy. We will leave in a

matter of moments."

Rin watched Keira as she worked with amazment. 'Does he

really expect me to go with him?'And as Sesshomaru walked out of her

room without another word; she got her answer. He did.

Sighing she stood and removed the sheet from around her petite

form.

"Leaving in a matter of moments...how wonderful!"

* * *

Miaka looked around the camp that the group had set up. There 

wasn't much to see except some sleeping bags, which in turn made

Kagome have to tell them the whole story.

Her hand rubbed the rough bark of the tree trunk she was

currently leaning on. After a huge group meeting there were four souls

who claimed yeah, including and eager pervert, and one nay.

You can imagine how pissed Inuyasha was. His explination was

that she was a 'half demon' So now she was "part of the gang". Kagome

had made it official with a wonderfull supper from her era.

Miroku had also celebrated, although his fun got him several

slaps from Miaka and beetings from Sango. Inuyasha...was grouchy to

say the least and Shippou played on that with poise.

Miaka looked around once more. Inuyasha had dragged Kagome

off somewhere so they weren't there. Sango and Shippou went out to pick

berries and , to Miaka's displeasure, left her and Miroku alone.

She didn't mind so much, because he was acctualy

behaving...until she went over to talk to him. It was a nightmare. All he did

was reach for her and put on an innocent face.

Miaka didn't _like_ Miroku or anything, but when he made that face

she could do nothing but forgive him. He was just too cute. Miaka walked

over to the edge of the forest; Miroku close behind her.

She laughed and stopped turning around to look at Miroku.

"Quit fallowing me like a lost puppy and just walk with me,

Kami."

Miaka laughed as Miroku made his way up to her, face red with

embaresment. She smiled and walked along. Her thoughts strayed to her

mother as she went.

'Momma...where are you?' The last time she saw her mother

they were both in horrible shape. Miaka still remembered the way her

father spoke to her when Rin wasn't in sight.

Just thinking of it made her shiver with hatered. Why did he hate

her so? She had always did everything he asked of her and mastered

between. Maybe it was because she wan't his daughter...maybe.

As they walked she looked around her. The trees wern't gapped

like most forests so she could see the sun-lit sky and wonderful clouds.

Kagome always talked about how in her time the sky is never like this.

Miaka still couldn't imagine life in her time, but just when she

was about to turn in to another clearing her eyes beheld the most beautiful

flower feild she had ever seen.

Not even looking back to Miroku she ran in to the feild. It was

wonderful. There were Daisy's and Daffodils, and Roses. She was in

heaven.Miroku looked over at her as she fell in a bed of Crisanthamums.

Miaka smiled and sat up motioning for Miroku.

"Kami, its beautiful out here isn't it?!"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as Rin slowly walked out form one of the 

screen doors and shut it once more. She was wereing a version of the

kimono Keira had brought her. In other words...she had cut the kimono.

He sighed inwardly and walked out the door, making sure she

saw him. Rin fallowed, but noticed Jakken stayed. She threw a

questioning glance at Jakken, but hurridly caught up with Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshoamru...why is master Jakken not accompanying

you as well?"

Sesshomaru looked to the girl. Ussualy he wouldn't answered,

but something provoced him to speak.

"He as disobeyed my command so he has been punished."

Rin made an "o" shape with her mouth as if she understood.

She saw Ah-Un and blushed when the dragon demon knelt down so she

could climb on his back.

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow ever so slightly.

'Ah-Un seems to lavish affection on Rin...how strange.'

* * *

(Authors Note:) 

Ok everybody chapter four is up! Oh yeah go me! -shifty eyes- my other story would like some reveiws! -.-' Anywho... lol Reviews!!!!!!!!!!

Spirit Demon: Hey don't be upset. You did review it you probly just don't remember. But thanks for the reviews.

R-A-Y-L: lol I'm loved!!! THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! -huggles-

WRBB: . thanks! I'll keep updating.

If any of you would like to be apart of the Sesshoamru and Rin C2 staff please tell me in a review, because I do read all of them, or you could e-mail me! ttyl

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Finding lost loves?

Months. It had to of been months since they had started there journey and it had ended.

They had received news that the body in fact had not been Miaka's and so Sesshomaru gave

Permission to search for her. They had not seen nor heard a single thing about a stray girl. Rin

was worried as it was, but not finding a thing was making her fear things she didn't even want to

think about. Had Kia...murdered her? Why had Miaka all but disappeared off the face of the

planet?

It made no sense to Rin and the more they traveled the more Sesshomaru sensed her

uneasiness. Yes, he, the "Ice Prince", was starting to have feeling of concern for a mere human

mortal. Everything about her was strange to him, yet he still found himself staring at her often and

wondering how he could possibly make her happy.

It upset him to no end. He didn't want to notice how perfectly silky and wild her ebony hair

was; or how absolutely deep her chocolate eyes were when she looked at him and smiled. No, he

didn't want any of it. Now ten months in to the expedition to find her daughter Rin was separating

herself from Sesshomaru more and more. Her mind was like grand-central station for bad

thoughts and she was afraid she would contaminate Sesshomaru, as if he could have any more

bad thoughts running through his brilliant mind.

All the same she walked alone. The only time she would allow herself near him is if he

were handing her food or was to comb his hair; vise versa. So hear she sat, knees against her

chest and her chin resting on her arms. Her eyes looking in to the fire, the only light in the area.

The flames reflected and danced in her big eyes, which looked endlessly engulfed in the light.

Sesshomaru looked over at her from across the site. Now her sulking was starting to

aggravate him.

"Rin stop your moping and eat. You need nourishment if we are to continue tomorrow."

Rin slowly moved her head towards him and her eyes showed the dimmest expression of hate.

"Miaka...is dead, I have to accept that. So excuse me if I am not a heartless bastard like

YOU! It will take me a while to get over the loss of my" Sesshomaru was over to her in a flash of

light and pinned her arms against the tree beside her.

"Never insult me, wench. You would do well to remember why we are out here in the first

place _and_ why

you are still alive!"

Sesshomaru's snarl grew louder and Rin quivered, showing her first real emotion of the

night. He looked right in to her eyes, but instead of fear like he had believed, there was

admiration. Rin wanted to thank him for giving her senses back. He was right, they _were_ out

here to find her daughter.

If Sesshomaru had even the slightest dought Miaka was dead he wouldn't have even

bothered. Than for the first time in about two months Rin smiled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

'Why is she...smiling?' He thought to himself.

Than he lost control. He didn't know if it was that smile or something deep within him self that

made him do it, but at that moment he leaned down and kissed her.

Rin was shocked even though she didn't get enough time to process everything, for as

soon as the kiss came it was over. Sesshomaru let her arms go and stepped back, as he did so

Rin brought her finger tip to touch her mouth.

She looked up to him her eyes wide with surprise. Sesshomaru turned and walked away

and in to the forest leaving Rin to her thoughts and the fire to its fuel.

* * *

"Miaka where are we going? It's getting late." Miroku asked as Miaka dragged him by his

hand. She walked fast as to avoid traveling in the dark.

Miroku watched her as she swiftly walked with him. She had been traveling with them for

almost a year and she had grown considerably. He wasn't sure if it was because of her demon

heritage of not. One thing was sure; she had matured mentally as well as physically. Her form had

filled out as if she were a grown woman in human standards. Her immaturaty seemed to dissipate

over the first few months. For the most part she was happy yet today she seemed as depressed as

ever.

Miaka said nothing to Miroku for fear someone would hear were they were going. She

kept her eyes forward and soon they came to a river. Miaka looked back to Miroku and found him

watching her intently and the both looked away. She blushed and fallowed the river down its path

all the while holding Miroku's larger hand as they walked. Finally they reached the end of the river

and came across a rather large river pool. Miaka let Miroku go and sat down on a large boulder.

Miroku looked at her carefully.

"So why did you bring me out here so close to Night." Miaka looked down at the ground

and blushed.

"I wanted to tell you that...today is my birthday." She looked up at him and smiled. "This is

my favorite spot and I thought

I'd share it, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

Miroku nodded and Miaka smiled. Slowly she had truly fallen in love with that stupid

pervert. Even though she had she would never allow herself to act on it. If she did she was sure

Sango would despise her. That was the last thing she wanted. She loved the gang, even the sour

puss Inuyasha. He may be mean to her, but it was hilarious when Kagome sat him. Miroku was

the closest thing to an absolutely true friend though. He would get the occasional beatings from me

for being...inappropriate at times.

Yet now Miaka found her self having to force herself to hit him for the little touches he

takes. She never wanted to admit it she was beginning to...like them. Miaka looked up at Miroku

from her spot on the boulder her face very red. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Miroku stood and walked over to Miaka. He put his arms around her and spoke softly.

"Happy birthday."

How she had grown. When he had first seen her she had been able to fit in to his arms.

Not that she couldn't, but she was...quite a bit older. She was shorter than him, but only by a

head. He had deffinatly found himself falling for her over the past few months. Yes it was clear to

him now, he did love her. The question was did she love him? Than he thought of Sango;

Kagome had informed him more than once of Sango's feeling for him and he knew that Rin would

know if Kagome did.

That was the dilemma, Sango was important to him as well and he _did_ love her. He shook

that whole sinario out of his head as he realized that Miaka was holding on to him as well. Than

his lecherous mind kicked in to action and his hand snaked from the middle of her back to her

supple bottom. Miaka's eyes widened at the action, but she did nothing to stop him. This was the

one and only time he would slide with this little action.

After no beating came Miroku looked down at the young woman in his arms and his

eyebrows narrowed.

"Am I not good enough for beatings any more Miaka?" Asked Miroku his hand still on the

private area.

Miaka looked up to him a dark red blush on her face. She released him and stood looking

away.

"Of course you are monk! I would've beet you, but I'm too tired to even deal with that at

the moment."

Miroku narrowed his eyes at her and stood. He walked right up behind her and snaked

his arms around her waist. Miaka gasp at this intimate embarrass and tried to pull away, but his

grasp was too strong.

"What are you doing Miroku?"

Miroku leaned down and whispered soft words in here ears, nothing like how she was

used to hearing from him.

"Is it you've grown fond of me?" He pause waiting for some words, but none came. "I

have grown fond of you Miaka."

At those words Miaka pulled roughly away from him and turned in his direction. The look

on her face was all to confused.

"You take that back right now monk. I have...not grown fond of you so you mustn't grow

fond of me." Miaka almost choked on her words as she spoke. Miroku just walked closer to her.

"Why do you pause? You are lying that is why. Yet being the gentlemen I am, I will wait

for you, darling."

Miroku extended a hand to her and smiled one of his oh-so-famous innocent smiles.

* * *

((WARNING: I would consider this section of the chapter a rating R so please do not be made at me if you don't like it!))

Rin squeezed her eyes shut. It had at least been an hour since the "incident" and she had

changed positions only once. She sat on the warm, hard ground, her knees brought up to her

chest. Rin's arms rested on her knees and in turn her chin rested on her arms. Her mind kept

going back to the kiss, what could have possessed him to do such a thing? She couldn't

understand it for the life of her. Her fingertips brushed against her lips once more making the

memory real once more.

The young woman continued to sit and stare at the ground unaware of a female demon

lurking right behind her. The demon slowly crept around the small frame of the human, liking her

lips. Almost immediately she jumped around in front of Rin and smirked. Rin screamed, but just as

she started she was cut off by the female demon. Her hands enclosed around her mouth.

"Why hello beautiful, my name is Taki. What's yours?"

Rin shook with fear as the woman came close to her. She told Taki her name and before

she knew it the demon had pressed herself again her. Taki started to whisper threat in her ear,

saying she would kill her if Rin screamed. Taki's hand slipped down from its former place and on

to Rin's chest. Taki's fingers danced all around and over her breasts and her other hand crept

behind Rin on to her buttocks, pulling her closer.

Rin clenched her fists and also her eyes as the female demon worked over her body. She

fought the extremely strong urge to call out for Sesshomaru as Taki's hands moved down her

body. Greedily Taki slid her hands under Rin's kimono and rubbed her outer thighs and quickly

moved her hands to her inner thighs and slowly massaged them. Her left hand stayed on Rins

thigh as the right moved up slightly to cup Rins pussy, making Rin gasp in what, surprisingly, was

pleasure.

Both female eyes widened and stared at each other's. Rin was scared and continued her

shivering as the demon went along with her touches.

Taki placed two fingers on the small bundle of nerves that gave so much pleasure and

started rubbing her lightly. Rin suppressed a moan and squeezed her eyes closed, but as Taki

pressed harder on her bundle she couldn't escape the moan that sounded more like a scream, of

pleasure the seeped through her lips.

Sesshomaru walked through the trees, his long silvery hair blowing through the wind. His

thoughts were sourly on how to explain what had happened. Even through the whole time he had

been out there he had thought of nothing to say to the woman. As he got closer to the camp he

could smell her and was surprised she was still there. Than he caught the smell of another; a

female demon to be exact.

Not only did he smell her he could smell arousal emanating from both of them.

Sesshomaru slowly sped up as he thought over what could possibly be happening and than her

heard a scream. He ran, full speed, and got there just when Taki leaned down to kiss Rin

forcefully. He narrowed his eyes and

his started glowing a bright yellow and long strand of gold erupted and slashed the demon in two.

Rin screamed and sank to the ground, almost sobbing.

Sesshomaru pulled her away from the slaughtered demon and to another tree far away.

He looked down at her, tears streaming down her face.

All he could do was watch her. He didn't know how to handle the situation, which was

preposterous, because he was Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands.

He was supposed to be able to handle anything. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and sat next to her

he looked away and took Rin into his arms.

"Its ok Rin..."


End file.
